


A Very Powerful Memory

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Very Powerful Memory

Kingsley squeezed his eyes shut, searching the corners of his mind for something, anything to chase away the cold and the dark.

_Charlie writhed beneath him, clutching at his back, his hips, his arse as he thrust against him._

A curl of warmth began in his chest and slowly spread through his body.

_Licking his palm, Charlie reached between them, taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them together._

Fingers tingling, Kingsley reached for his wand.

_Charlie collapsed, boneless and sweaty, but his soft smile told of contentment and affection. Love...._

Eyes snapping open, Kingsley shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"


End file.
